


The Swap (Redone Version)

by ElSandersWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, but when is he not, it's chaotic sometimes, janus is going crazy, just good janus vibes, maybe idk, maybe ship, time for me to figure out my favourite janus ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSandersWrites/pseuds/ElSandersWrites
Summary: I did write a swapfic two years ago and have since deleted it so I thought I'd try it again! (This is also kind of a crackfic at points because of course it would be when Janus starts to lose his mind)****Janus didn't think Logan 'experimenting' was weird. He did it all the time.But now Logan is Morality, Patton is Anxiety, Virgil is Creativity and Roman is Logic. And Janus is going crazy.
Relationships: Anxiety & Deceit & Logic & Morality, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Last Night

It was movie night in the Sides household. Not that that was any unusual occurrence, Janus found out that movie nights were quite common for the Sides. And yes Janus was joining them, Remus was being chaotic and he just wanted to relax with a good bottle of grape juice and stare at a thousand pixels for an hour or so. He was sat in the corner of the sofa, Roman and Patton either side apart from Patton was on the floor. Virgil was at the other side of the sofa - although that sentence would imply he was sat on the sofa which he wasn't. He was instead sat on a shelving unit just above the sofa that was meant to store a dozen or so of Logan's books but was for now empty. Logan was nowhere to be found - Patton assumed in his room. Logan allowed no-one into his room on the best of days.

"How is the psychology book he's reading more important than Brother Bear?" Roman exclaimed with high offence, leaning of Janus slightly but was shrugged off within the minute. Janus had enough touching from Roman's twin brother. "Brother Bear if the best bear themed film in history! Brave was just a cheap cop out compared to it..." He scowled again and continued his speech on the Disney film, probably spoiling the plot already, but the Sides never really cared if the plot was spoilt or they knew the storyline already - watching a movie together was more of a 'bonding experience'.

Who knew the Light Sides were so sickly sweet?

The only Side that didn't make Janus feel like he was facepalming into a pile of candy floss was Virgil. He didn't care that much for movies anyway so wasn't listening to Roman, instead listening to his own pop punk music and staring at his feet. He might have been thinking, he might just be remembering the posts from his last time scrolling through Tumblr to relive his favourite hobby. Either way, yet again he wasn't ready to speak to Janus. He was alright with that, Janus might be lies and fake smiles embodied but he knew he should give Virgil time to process such a big change and not force a friendship on him nor expect that of him. They could just be acquaintances - or coworkers - for as long as Thomas lives and Janus would be fine with that. As long as Virgil was comfy.

The sound of footsteps on the wood dragged Janus out of his thoughts. Logan stood in front of the four on the sofa, with the straight face he always had and the suit and tie he always wore. The rest of the Sides at least tried to dress more casual in our onesies or for Janus a jumper, black jeans, and his cape. Logan never removed his suit and tie.

"I have a favour to ask." Logan said gently, still with a neutral expression. Roman, Janus and Patton nodded to usher Logan on while Virgil removed one of his earphones to show he was also listening and present. "I've been working really hard on an experiment, it involves this video." Logan made a DVD appear in his hand. "Can I play it just before the movie starts? It's only around 10 minutes long." The rest of the Sides nodded, settling down and silencing - even Virgil made his earphones and phone disappear. "Just keep your eyes on it." Logan said as he put the DVD in the player and sat down between Roman and Virgil. 

All eyes were glued on the TV screen. The video seemed simple enough, in the centre of the video a clock was ticking - starting at quarter pas three - and around it were lights slowly flashing. The lights were at the corner and showed four colours: light blue, dark blue, red and purple. In the centre of the clock was a non-flashing yellowy beige light. The only sound from the video was a small hum. It was quite boring to watch.

Janus kept his arms crossed and drank his grape juice, his eyes glued to the video as he was instructed to do. Eventually the boredom was over and Logan stood without saying anything and retrieved the DVD.

"Are we meant to feel anything?" Virgil asked after a minute of silence, everyone else mumbling as if to ask the same question. A small smile appeared on Logan's lips put quickly went as he sat on the sofa. "Because my brain isn't doing any psycho-shit stuff right now."

"You were meant to feel boredom." Logan chuckled, putting one knee over another and making a notebook appear which he then scribbled on. "I wanted to see if you truly cared about what I was doing long enough to endure a near-silent boring clip purely for a reason you did not understand."

And Janus never understood Logan. That was a given. They did both have a similar thought process of disregarding sappy emotions but some - eccentricities - were only Logan's thing.

"So... Who's excited for Brother Bear?" Patton cheered after another longer silence, jumping up and putting in the DVD for Brother Bear. Roman also cheered some kind of agreement with a mix of fanboy, Logan put his notebook away and nodded and Virgil mumbled and stared at the TV. The movie played and the Sides watched.

When the movie finished the Sides all said goodbye to each other before going to their respective rooms. Janus stayed in the living room for a little longer, bracing himself for seeing Remus again. The chaotic twin never slept even though his brother slept like a baby. He contemplated sleeping on the sofa that night but decided against it as he didn't want Virgil to be the first one to discover he stayed the night and starting an argument. But overall the night was normal, and nothing was weird.

Well, for now.


	2. The New Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus returns to the Light Sides house the next morning - only to find out something has changed...

Remus was being annoying again, like that was a surprise. Therefore it was another day Janus would spend with the Light Sides. He didn't have anything to complain about with them, Patton welcomed him in his room to relax and do anything from read about philosophy to showing Patton one of his many snakes and how to care for it. He enjoyed it, and when he had enough of Patton's aura Patton allowed him to transform into any of the Sides (that weren't in the near vicinity) to hang out in the living room to nap or read. If he didn't transform he'd frighten Virgil of course, unfortunately.

He appeared in the living room, not disguised yet and holding three or four books he wanted to skim within the month. Remus often called him Logan's twin purely because they both enjoyed reading - but it was just a coincidence they had the same pastime. Janus definitely didn't want to be associated with someone who'd bore his friends for fun.

The clank of plates alerted Janus that someone else was in the living room, just hidden by the half wall separating the kitchen with the rest of the house. He didn't care to look at who was in the kitchen until he heard a voice corresponding with the person. "Morning Janus!"

One thing Janus quickly learnt about the Light Sides was that each Side had a distinctive voice. Virgil's was rough and hoarse, Logan's was clear and low with a dull tone, Patton's was clear if he didn't speak so quick but high pitched, and Roman sounded like any white cis-notreallyhet Disney prince out there. It was easy to identify who was speaking to him without glancing over. This time wasn't the case though. The voice sounded clear and low but not particularly monotone like Logan's - it was as if he actually had joy in his voice.

Janus looked into the kitchen with a raised eyebrow to receive even more of a shock. It was definitely Logan, but he wasn't dressed as normal. He had a black t-shirt that Janus at first thought was his usual button up until he realised it was a crop top, and over said black crop top was a dark blue cardigan with glitter. Janus didn't know Logan actually had any knowledge of what glitter was. This weird outfit was paired with black leggings and no shoes. 

Logan chuckled, his usual low voice appearing again for a moment even though he had never heard Logan laugh. "What's the matter Janus? Do I have a donkey for a head?"

"Yeah you do." Janus scoffed and Logan laughed again. "What's with the outfit?"

Logan sat next to Janus, giving him a bowl of fruits and munching on strawberries with a very confused glance. He held a smile even while he was eating - and not a forced smile like that one time Roman stole his Crofters jar and only gave it up if he smiled at him. It was a real, relaxed, genuine smile. "Oh, my unicorn onesie's in the wash." Logan said as if he'd finally had a revelation and understood what Janus was talking about. He did not.

"You wear that to bed? Seems like something Patton picked out for you."

Logan laughed louder as Janus looked the nerd up and down. He certainly looked comfy, but going from not seen outside his room without his suit and tie to sitting next to Janus in this weird concoction of an outfit in the very public living room was too unusual.

"As if Patton would pick something this soft. He'd put me in a hoodie." Logan turned and grabbed the TV remote, turning on a documentary - which was a very Logan thing - but then lifted the hood of his cardigan over his head. It was a unicorn themed cardigan. Finally Janus had no words.

"On guard!" A scream erupted and before Janus could guess who or where the person was a long sword appeared in front of him, just in front of his neck making him hitch his breath. A laugh was heard in response to Janus' fear and Logan gasped.

"Virgil! Don't do that!" Logan said in almost a whine, grabbing the sword to show it's bluntness and shooing it away. The voice that was behind him, which must have been Virgil, sighed.

"No fun Logan." Virgil rolled his eyes and sat next to Janus, placing the sword back in a bag thing around his hips. Virgil wasn't dressed in his usual black and purple hoodie. He was instead in a mostly black regal outfit, with purple lace as accessory making the black eyeshadow - properly placed on his eyes this time - show the paleness of his skin. "I almost scared Janus out the house - he needs to go."

Logan gave a disapproving glance as Virgil settled himself on the arm of the sofa and examined his nails. He then disappeared to the kitchen for a minute and returned with another bowl of fruits, giving it to Virgil without a word. Surprisingly Virgil didn't complain and just ate. There was silence for a while, Janus looking quickly between Logan and Virgil and trying to process everything. "Is this a prank or..."

"Why would we prank you?" Logan spoke gently while Virgil smirked as if triumphantly. Janus stood quicker than he'd ever moved before and glared at Virgil. Of course this was a stupid prank he somehow managed to persuade the others to partake it to make him feel ostracised and not come to the house anymore.

"Where's Patton then? He actually cares about me and wouldn't do this." Janus tried to look strong by standing straight and crossing his arms over his chest, but his horrible feelings were slowly starting to get to him thinking that anyone in the house - especially Logan who avoided all silly games and teasing - would make him panic.

Before Janus could let any tears go he felt two soft arms around him, from none other than Logan. Logan didn't give hugs - he hated them and didn't understand the point of them. But here Janus stood, soft arms surrounding him and warming him up slightly. It felt so nice to have someone close, even the nerd. He suddenly felt less upset. They'll stop this prank now - or soon - but right now he just wanted to remain in the hug.


	3. Anxious Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus goes to find Patton, only to find his dear friend is no longer Morality.

After Janus released myself from Logan's hug he knew his next port of call: Finding Patton. Patton always cared about how he was settling in ever since he was redeemed in one of Thomas' videos. If Janus was stressed about something Patton was right by his side with his warm hugs and kind words and cupcakes and interest in whatever Janus said. And if there was another Side that upset him, Patton was quick to give stern words and they'd always listen. Others might think Logan had the authority over the Sides with the way he acts - but in reality he's nothing compared to Patton. Whatever Patton says goes.

Janus might act like he had a tough exterior that didn't desire such attention, but he really became a soft and happy snake boy once that attention was given regardless of whether he looked like he wanted it or not.

When Janus appeared in Patton's room however - he knew something wasn't right. He was used to the beiges and creams with small accents of baby blue, and children's toys dotted everywhere and set in displays symbolising Thomas' childhood and his biggest achievements. All that was gone. Instead dotting around was books, giant shelves with baby books at the bottom and college textbooks at the top. There was a lot of stars too, on the walls and as a curtain and bed decoration. Janus would have thought he appeared in Logan's room if it wasn't for the familiar fuzzy air around him clouding his vision comfortably - and the fact he didn't know the way to Logan's room.

"Janus?" The alien morph of Logan's voice chirped behind Janus, a smile on his face as he walked ahead and grabbed a textbook on stars. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought this was Patton's room - sorry..." Janus spoke slowly as if one wrong word would cause an explosion. Logan chuckled, yet again, and sat on the star decorated bed in a ball with the open book. Janus was about to disappear before Logan spoke again.

"Are you sure you don't want to relax here? You seem pretty stressed and my room does help bring happy thoughts - Patton's room is just going to make you feel more anxious." Logan looked around 'his' room, watching the stars around him with a small smile. This room did make him feel warm and happy, but he knew it shouldn't if it was Logan's room. By theory the room corresponded to the Side: Patton was Morality so made him feel good and warm and fuzzy; Virgil was Anxiety so his room should make him feel more anxious; Roman was Creativity so his room sparked with new ideas and concepts and Logan's room was a way to not think of new ideas but rather collect the ideas in their mind and process them in the most efficient way.

This wasn't Logan's room. It was Morality's room.

"Ooh!" A shout from Logan stopped Janus from delving into his deep thoughts. "You're having an epiphany Janus! That's a fun word isn't it? I learnt it yesterday, what's your epiphany about?" Before Janus could blink Logan was sat next to him with his wide smile and watching Janus with utter amazement.

"You're Morality?" Logan nodded excitedly. Janus nodded which made Logan tilt his head and laugh confused, a very Patton move. "Oh..." So if Patton's room would make Janus anxious Patton must be Anxiety. Janus couldn't imagine that, Patton was just so happy and silly and suited to any role other than the Dark Side role. He couldn't imagine how Patton would act.

And he didn't have to imagine for long however as he quickly escaped the situation with cheery Logan to appear in Anxiety's room. It was deathly quiet, usually Patton had music playing every hour of the day in his room - from Disney to nursery rhymes - and would be singing along while entertaining himself with some kind of game. This time it was too quiet. Janus looked around, wondering whether to call out for his friend as maybe he was hiding. Although he had no reason to hide, all the spider decorations were replaced with a plain, boring neon blue design. Eventually Janus heard movement, and a small voice.

"Howdy kiddo."

The voice wasn't Patton as Janus knew him. It was rough and quiet, although still higher pitched than Logan and Virgil. It was also monotone, but not Logan's monotone, he just sounded sad. Even Janus who hated showing affection wanted to give his friend a hug.

Patton appeared out of the darkness, a small smirk on his face. His hands were dug into his pockets - the pockets of a white hoodie with light blue patches and stains of some black ink or paint. Instead of his fringe being clear out his face to show his glowing eyes his hair was arranged in a way where a slither of hair cut his forehead in half and touched his nose when he raised his head. The glasses were still black, same as Logan's, but somehow also seemed to hide the previously happy trait's eyes more. Patton didn't wear his brown shorts that were easy to run in but instead wore light grey distressed jeans that hardly held on. And lastly, Patton wore makeup, quite simple makeup of just some contour to sharpen his round features and foundation to barely cover the darkness under his eyes.

"Don't get too shy around me buddy." Patton said again, sitting on a nearby chair and grabbing a notepad to draw on. Patton did mention previously that he liked to draw, but he was only good at drawing stick figures and puppies. This Patton had a whole sketchpad and sketching kit.

"A-Anxiety?" Janus felt like he shouldn't even say that word in front of Patton. Patton was not Anxiety, he never could be. He was just... dull. Patton looked up for only a second hearing the word though, smirking but not distracting himself from his sketches.

"You know how much I hate that name. Patton would do." He said slowly again. Janus sat on the floor opposite him, looking up at him. Patton wasn't smiling, that was probably the scariest part, usually Patton wouldn't wake up without a wide smile. At first Janus found the smile off-putting and fake, thinking there was some ulterior motive - but after a while he just knew that was Patton's personality. Well, not this Patton. This couldn't even be counted as Patton. After a minute or two Janus realised he was staring by Patton smirking slightly wider and placing his sketchpad to the side, leaning forward to almost be level with the snake Side. "Cat got your tongue Scallion?"

"I'm just tired." Janus raised an eyebrow realising how close Patton and Janus were getting and shuffled back. Patton leant forward again in retaliation. It was now or never, Janus thought, time to find out if this was seriously a prank. "Are you really Anxiety and not Morality?"

"I'm Patton. Nothing's changed."


	4. Red Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I just want to say that being bisexual is valid and there's nothing wrong with it. Thomas Sanders is just definitely gay though.
> 
> Also this chapter is just a little crack-fic-esque. I just wanted to write Janus being chaotic snake boi.
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> Janus finds out how Roman controls Thomas, and that he is straight, and that just makes him more confused and worried.

Alright, Patton was a scary nickname-obsessed Dark Side. It was disturbing, but Janus could deal with Dark Sides just fine. He just didn't expect who he secretly considered his best friend to be so - different. He disappeared from Anxiety's room as quick as he arrived. There was only one more Side he needed to see to fully persuade himself that this wasn't some cruel prank. Roman.

Unfortunately, using all the logical thought Janus had he deduced that Roman would be in Logic's room - which he didn't know the way to. He instead appeared in the living room, stood in the centre of the room and screamed like a mad banshee. Screaming was more successful in this house than anything else was. 

"ROOOOOOOOMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Not to anyone's surprise the Side which the screaming was directed at soon appeared, his face not exactly joyful. And yes, he was Logic. White trousers, a white button-up, dark red shoes and a red bowtie. It suited him more than his extravagant prince outfit - or maybe Thomas was actually getting some exercise. "What is it McSnakerson? Important work is being done."

"Important work?" Janus echoed, his voice hurting due to the screaming. Roman crossed his arms and scowled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes of course it's important. Everything that I make Thomas do is important."

So Thomas was going through this weird swap too? Janus couldn't even imagine the confusion he want be feeling seeing Roman in a bowtie and actually making decisions. Most of the Sides didn't trust Roman with the oven let alone Thomas' thought processes. Logic controlled every decision for Thomas like what time to wake up and when to cook dinner - although plenty of times Thomas wanted (or needed) several Sides input so would summon them. Big decisions happened when everyone was summoned, and usually they were filmed. This was a pretty big moment for Thomas yet no-one but apparently Roman was summoned. It immediately seemed unusual.

"I - I think Thomas needs to summon all of us."

Roman tilted his head, his look of anger becoming a look of confusion. He said the word 'summon' under his breath as if he hadn't heard the word before, looking down and thinking. Janus walked closer, hoping something would click in this Logic's head that was more Logan than Roman.

"What do you mean summon?" Roman said under his breath, only a whisper. It was lucky that Janus was stood close.

"Like we do when there's always a big decision?" Roman still looked confused. "Like in Thomas' videos? Where he puts all of us in the living room and talks to us?" Nothing registered in this Logic's brain. He just stared at Janus as if he was going insane, which he felt like he was, and bit his lip in thought. His look then changed from a look of confusion to a soft look of sympathy, one never performed by Logan.

"Do you need to sit down Bananaconda?" Roman said with a smile, guiding Janus to the sofa even though he tried to stop him. "I'll get Specs to spoil you for a bit and you rest."

Janus continued to shake his head even while he was covered in a yellow blanket and gently nudged to lie down. When Roman took a step back, probably to retrieve Morality Logan for back-up, Janus sat up again and glared. "I need to talk to Thomas. I don't care how, I just need to get to him."

Roman rolled his eyes again and sighed, then shouted up the stairs for Logan and seemingly ignoring Janus' request. Logan came bouncing down and immediately ran to Janus' side, turning on a snake documentary for him and talking quickly but gently.

"No!" Janus threw the blanket off himself and turned off the TV again, glaring at Roman. "I need to speak to Thomas." The desperation even caused Logan to pause what he was doing, looking at Roman to back the terrified snake boy up. It felt weird seeing Logan not immediately interrupt and speak some sense into the situation. Roman just sighed again, elongated and dramatic as he usually did.

"Look, you know I'm Logic. Only I decide who speaks to Thomas and when - it will be chaos if I change that!" Logan didn't respond verbally and just gave a head tilt and eyebrow raise which seemed to be an adequate persuasion technique. "Logan don't look at me like tha-" He sighed again and rubbed his temples. "Right, OK, sure - Jack the Fibber can come to the control panel."

Janus stood and followed Roman upstairs without hesitation, Logan also following close behind with a small smile. The walk seemed longer, longer than the pathway to get the the Dark Side of Thomas' brain where Janus lived with Remus. When the three reached the end of the hallway Roman began to sink down, followed by Logan and then Janus disappeared and appeared again wherever the pair rose up again. It was a bedroom, that was certain, and was a pretty plain dark red and white. In the centre of the room, where Thomas would usually stand if he ever went into this room, was a box with millions and millions of buttons. All over the room were hanging sheets of papers with notes and plans - all in Roman's handwriting. "You don't need to look at my plans." Roman said sternly, walking towards the million button box and pointing towards it. "You just need to communicate with Thomas."

When Janus pressed the red button in the corner the whole box lit up. At the top it showed the time in both Thomas' brain and Thomas' world - which was the same. As the box lit up a screen appeared and turned on, showing the world through who must have been Thomas' eyes. It seemed so alien to treat Thomas like a computer program rather than a real person who could balance different views and make decisions for himself.

At first Janus completely forgot what his purpose for coming to the control panel was. He just watched the screen. Thomas was walking from a bus stop to somewhere else, maybe home as there seemed to be a lot of houses around where he worked. He waved at neighbours Janus didn't recognise, fiddled with a black tie Janus thought Thomas never would own, and hummed quietly to himself. After a few silent minutes he turned and walked into a driveway, unlocked and opened the front door and called out 'I'm home'. As soon as the words left his lips he had two children running up to him - one girl around 7 years old and another boy around 4 years old. Maybe this wasn't Thomas after all - even though the kids definitely had Thomas' genetics. Following the small humans was a grown woman carrying a young toddler, the woman run to Thomas happily and gave him a kiss which Thomas didn't seem to object. That only meant one thing.

"THOMAS IS STRAIGHT?"

"He's bisexual..." Logan mumbled confused.

"Thomas is bi? You allowed this Roman?"

Roman shrugged, also looking confused at Janus for a moment. This definitely wasn't a fun prank now, Roman was the most dramatic gay there ever was that wouldn't even allow Thomas to think of a woman in any romantic sense - let alone have three babies with one. "Virgil pointed out that Thomas liked boys when he was a teenager - that was just his drama persona talking though. I decided for Thomas to repress those urges so he could actually be a successful astrophysicist... Which he is. That was completely my doing."

Now it made sense. Instead of childhood toys and old songs playing in Morality's room to represent Thomas' inner child - it was stars and space because Logan took it over. There was therefore much more of a passion for space than there was in the Thomas Janus knew - so he actually went down the physics route after college. It also explained why Patton seemed so calm, Thomas was working for himself rather than an audience so he had less anxiety.

But why wasn't he pushed into creativity? Something must be wrong with his Creativity... Virgil. Virgil wasn't a pushover, he was the type that if he wanted something he'd get it. And that would include Thomas' sexuality. Thomas was definitely not bisexual - he needed to get to the route of this. He needed to get to Virgil.

"I'm... I've got some work to do." And with the Janus disappeared to find the Side who hated him the most - but that he needed the most.


	5. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus has a talk with Virgil about how he managed to make Thomas bi, and gives him a pep talk.
> 
> Just some cute Anxceit (even though that ship name doesn't work as their roles are changed in this)

Janus took a deep breath, about to appear inside Creativity's room. He already knew what the room architecture was like - it looked like a castle with beige stones on the walls and a giant king size bed. When he finally appeared, hidden at first, he realised how much the room would change just because Roman wasn't the one occupying it. The entire room was dark, a lamp beside the bed the only light source even through it was the middle of the day, the ancient stones were painted black and the velvet curtains were a dark purple. The bed was still as large but faded into the rest of the room as it was also black. The room gave off a more scary vibe instead of the glamorous vibe when Roman occupied it.

There was a slight movement caused by Virgil. His pale skin always seemed to glow in the dark, even more so now with his regal costume. It felt almost illegal seeing Virgil quiet like this and perfectly relaxed as he walked around what he thought was 'his room'. It was technically breaking and entering - but that was besides the point.

But the more Janus watched him the more Janus realised that Virgil wasn't doing anything. He was just standing in the darkness and tapping his foot - not even listening to music like he did previously. He was just silent.

"You need to improve hiding." His voice finally said along with a low chuckle, his face turning to meet with Janus' that was peaking behind the curtain. "You know what I'm going to say. Get out." He continued, his hands laced behind his back as he walked closer. Janus didn't move. Sure he didn't want to force a friendship and make Virgil upset but he did want to find out how to get Thomas back on track again. Janus knew both he and Virgil cared about Thomas more than any bickering and that wouldn't change just over a swap of roles.

Virgil scowled, holding the handle of a sword strapped to his hips and glaring again. "Janus I mean it. I can't stand looking at you, let alone speaking to you."

That wasn't something Janus heavily considered, Virgil had a sharp weapon now. It wasn't something he had to consider with Roman, he just had a golden shield that was left lying around his room as a decoration. Remus was the one with the sword - a main reason he had to escape that corner of the brain so quickly some days. The sword wasn't particularly sharp to touch but once there was some force added into it's use it could seriously hurt. And Virgil would definitely use force.

"Do you actually think Thomas is bisexual?" Janus uttered just as the sword was being drawn, making the Side opposite him pause and raise an eyebrow. He sighed and stepped back, sitting on his bed and still staring Janus down. Eventually he shook his head.

"Not like Roman will care what I think." He said quietly, looking down at his feet that were swinging back and forth. Janus had the courage to sit next to him, and for the first time Janus could recall in a while Virgil didn't move. He just stayed staring at his kicking feet. "Whatever Logic says goes - and Logic wanted Thomas to marry a woman." It took a few seconds for Janus to remember that Roman was referred to as Logic in this universe. Logan was pushy sometimes when he was Logic but at least he did honestly care what the others wanted to input. Roman seemed to be the opposite.

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself then?" Virgil gave Janus a look, a look that told him he had been beaten down before - he was used to that look being caused by himself rather than a Light Side.

Janus wondered whether he should summon cheery Logan to get Virgil's look away. Even in this weird universe the Light Sides were probably sickly sweet but Janus was not. Janus was used to being snarky and sarcastic and grounding people's optimism. This required a Light Side - which Janus knew inside he wasn't and would never be. The thought of cheering up Virgil was almost suffocating him as he grabbed onto the end of the bed and also looked down to his feet. Virgil still held the look but decided to polish his sword on the dark wood.

If the rest of the Sides were swapped - shouldn't he be too? Was he that much of an outlier that he hadn't changed in this alternate dimension? Maybe that's what he needed to do, he needed to swap himself and change into something he wasn't. That small concept gave Janus enough courage to look back at Virgil - and become a Light Side.

"Virgil. I know you're a strong person, I mean you have the willpower to absolutely hate me even when no-one else does!" Janus laughed which made Virgil smirk slightly, leaving his sword lying on the floor. "How about you bring it up again with Roman? I'll be there - and we can maybe at least influence Roman to consider a life that could have been." Janus didn't need to mention that the 'life that could have been' was the life he lived in but Virgil appreciated the statement nonetheless. Virgil stood and faced Janus, his face a small smile. Janus placed his hands on the other's shoulders. The situation reminded Janus of when Virgil decided it was best for him to go to the Light Sides. "I believe in you Virgil. You are Anx... Creativity." Anxiety almost stepped out, because that's what Virgil was to him. It's the name he made for himself and Janus was the first to utter the new name.

This day was of course full of surprises. Janus was just expecting a quiet nod and being told to leave again, but instead he got a hug. Virgil wrapped his hands around Janus' waist, his head rested on the crook of the snake's neck and the two just stayed like that. It was warm and it was nice, different from Morality Logan's hug as it seemed more genuine for the second it happened. The surprise came again as Janus heard Virgil's whispered words. "Thanks Jan. I never should have left you."


	6. Welcome to the Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... we have cookies /j
> 
> Janus goes to his room to rest, and thinks about everything he learnt that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update! It's university exam season XD

After a long day of panicking over what happened to his Light Side friends, Janus went back into his area of the mind. It wasn't a part of the mind he was exactly fond of - it was always too dark which could only be lit up by lamps in the shape of snakes and bees. This gave the small room a dark yellow glow, only mainly on the floor, so it took a few minutes for Janus' eyes to adjust.

"I am not dealing with that again... Aha, Socrates." Janus whispered, finding the philosophy book beside his bed. For a moment he lay on his bed and read a philosophy book he kept on his bed. It was thousands of pages long and written by one of the Ancient Greek philosophers - so it was perfect. This allowed his mind to also wonder though, and therefore worry.

Virgil was the first person that came to mind. He still seemed to be himself, quiet and calculating but not in any malicious way - but also highly emotional unlike Logan's Logic. Instead now he just seemed muted, maybe because of Thomas not pursuing a creative career. There was still the vendetta, but that was easily broken through - a lot easier than if Virgil was Anxiety. Anxiety probably gave Virgil the power to have such strong emotions as he dealt with two people's emotions at once. Now he just had his own emotions he could deal with them in a more adult and mature way. At the same time he remembered being a Dark Side; after the hug Virgil couldn't stop talking about how he missed Remus, how Roman was the worst twin, all things he'd adamantly disagree with. Was Remus meant to be different in this universe? Janus certainly didn't see a difference when Remus lit a pitchfork and chased him when Janus needed to make dinner.

Janus' main concern was still Patton. Patton was so soft and delicate, he struggled to confront his feelings as Morality let alone confront his own feelings and the anxieties of a closeted Thomas. His face had obviously hardened in his Anxiety attire but Janus could see through that and see his friend. For a moment Janus closed his book, thinking about whether it would be appropriate to enter Patton's room and invite him to sleep in Janus' room just so he could make sure his friend was alright. Janus would do anything to see that happy glow of Patton's eyes and his smile and his face without makeup - even though all those things had only changed that day. Janus loved seeing Patton happy it made his heart beat quicker and a smile go on his face... Well that was a thought he'd sort through later.

But now Morality was Logan. Calm, stoic Logan who only showed a remnant of a caring emotion when the group was in threat of insecurity or insults. He usually only showed he cared by his actions: trying to listen to everyone and get them involved in the discussion of what's best for Thomas. Now he was happy and cheery, not as hyper as normal Patton - was that his true him? Did he feel like Logic restricted him from showing love for those around him? Was Logan really a softie that just needed to be cracked just like Janus was? Maybe if Janus just got closer to Logan he could really understand what was in that Sides brain - and maybe something else could happen... Again there was another thought he'd have to sort through later.

And lastly was Roman - the antithesis of Logan's Logic. Janus always considered Roman as a relatively selfish person, often battling Logan to allow Thomas to be more creative and desiring Thomas to become the actual embodiment of a Disney Prince. Janus believed it was all in good fun, that Roman did understand how important everyone else was to Thomas' psyche and just joked around. His role as Logic showed the inverse however. Now he had Thomas' most important role - and he did allow some people to input into Thomas' life like Logan's love of space influencing Thomas' career. And his actions didn't deviate too far from what Thomas was, Thomas did do physics at college before downloading Vine and making skits. It was just as if Vine didn't exist. But Thomas was also in a straight relationship in this universe, and while that didn't mean he wasn't bisexual - bisexuals are valid no matter their relationship - it wasn't Thomas. Thomas was gay, there were so many small signs in Thomas' childhood of that fact that was out of control of any of the Sides. Janus felt like it was his duty to show Roman that Thomas was indeed gay.

With all these thoughts going through Janus' head he realised he was not going to get any reading done. Instead he decided it was best to rest, so he stood and retrieved his pyjamas by looking in his wardrobe.

Janus viewed his outfit as a mix between suit and superhero. He wore a black and yellow suit design to cover his body entirely, topping it with yellow gloves and a black jersey hat. But the one thing he'd never be without is his cape, he loved wearing it and swishing it around whenever bored or tense. Remus said such a habit was childish, but everything Remus did was immature and childish so Janus disregarded it.

The wardrobe showed a different design of clothing to what he was used to. Janus wondered whether it was due to Remus breaking into his room, but he had made sure his room was locked before going to the Light Sides. He brought out a plain white button up, then found his usual suit trousers but with black suspenders attached and sewn on. His second jersey hat had become a beanie and his yellow gloves became fingerless.

Janus sighed, getting changed into his pyjamas that luckily weren't any different. And he decided to sleep in hope that the world would get back to normal.


End file.
